Toc, toc, toc, c'est le loup
by JYudith
Summary: Remus est seul dans un bar. Tonks le rejoint. Une danse pourra-t-elle les réunir ? songfic basée sur "Toc, toc, toc" de Zazie.


Disclaimer : L'univers dHarry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J..

Merci à Saiphodie pur avoir corriger cet OS.

N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis après lecture !

*******

Le bar était pleins, les danseurs se déhanchaient au rythme de la musique. La discothèque sentait l'alcool et la transpiration et les sens surdéveloppés de Remus eurent un peu de mal à s'habituer au bruit qui règnait mais quand ce fut fait, il traversa la salle pour atteindre le bar. Une fois son verre de whisky commandé auprès du barmaid, le lycanthrope observa la foule : des jeunes pour la plupart, occupés à boire et à draguer. Pendant un bref instant, Remus se demanda ce qu'il faisait là mais le souvenir de sa condition lui rappella que peu d'établissements sorciers acceptaient de servir un loup-garou, un monstre. C'est ce qu'il était, une bête meurtière, une fois par mois certe mais une bête quand même. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

_Depuis que le monde est monde  
On nous le dit  
S'il te fait les yeux doux  
Ma fille, tu t'enfuis  
Et s'il hurle dans ta cour  
N'ouvre surtout pas.  
Toc toc toc mais qui est là ?  
Le loup qui te mangera.  
_

La chanson résonnait dans la tête de Remus, si même les moldus pensaient que les loups ou même les loups-garous sont dangereux, il devait bien y avoir une raison ? L'homme aux yeux dorés secoua légèrement la tête, espèrant chasser ses pensées sombres. Peine perdue, elles se ravivèrent aux souvenir de la mort de Sirius. Sirius Black, l'un de ses seuls amis, était mort. Le lycanthrope sentit sa gorge se nouer face aux souvenirs de sa scolarité, comment avait-il put être aveugle et ne pas voir la traîtrise de Peter ? Il voulut commander un nouveau verre de whiky quand une voix l'arrêta : une femme s'approchait de lui.

_Mais si la fille en a peur,  
La femme en rêve  
Dans la forêt nue qu'un sauvage nous enlève.  
Nos corps s'abandonnent au soleil qui se lève._

Le lycanthrope reconnut la cousine de Sirius à sa couleur de cheveux rose qui passait difficilement inaperçus malgrès les spots multicolores de l'établissement. Comment Nymphodora Tonks pouvait croire qu'elle était amoureuse de lui ? Remus se posait encore la question malgrès les tentatives de la jeune femme pour le convaincre. Il avait beau lui dire qu'il était trop vieux pour elle et surtout dangereux, elle avait la ténacité des Black. Il la regarda s'approcher de lui et s'asseoir sur le tabouret d'à côté. Elle lui fit un grand sourire auquel il répondit difficilement. Il ne savait pas comment agir avec la cousine de Sirius, comment repousser ses avances sans être désobligeant avec elle ? Soudain elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse.

_Toc toc toc mais qui est là ?  
Le loup qui te mangera.  
Toc toc toc mais qui est là ?  
Le loup qui te mangera.  
_  
La question de savoir ce qu'il faisait avec Nymphodora dans les bras au milieu d'une piste de danse d'une discothèque moldue effleura l'esprit de Remus. Sa réflexion fut balayé quand Tonks posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'ancien Griffondor qui sursauta au contact. Encore une fois, il se demanda pourquoi la jeune auror était amoureuse de lui. Il n'était pas assez bien pour elle, pourquoi refusait-elle de le comprendre ? Il observa quelques instants le jeu de lumières sur les cheveux de la femme serrée contre lui. Elle lui semblait si jeune comparé à lui !

_En l'absence de nos princes  
En supposant que les princes existent encore  
Je laisserais bien ma porte  
Ouverte toute la nuit.  
Toc toc toc mais qui est là ?  
Le loup qui te mangera._

Il respira profondément pour trouver le courage de la repousser avec tact et gentillesse : un loup-garou comme lui est vraiment trop dangereux. La seconde suivante, il lui fut impossible de réfléchir : son odorat développé avait senti l'odeur de la jeune Auror. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais fait attention à son parfum ? Il n'avait plus qu'une envie: celle d'enfouir son visage dans la nuque de Tonks pour mieux sentir son odeur de canelle et d'épices. Il se reprit rapidement, depuis quand il se laissait obséder par un parfum ? Ses sens devaient être sensibles à cause de la pleine lune ... qui n'a lieu que la semaine prochaine. Bon sang mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Il devenait fou à cause d'une odeur !

_J'en ai marre de ces histoires à dormir debout.  
Je veux goûter la morsure d'un amour fou.  
Pouvoir enfin pendre mes jambes à son cou._

Il sentait le coeur de Tonks battre, tout comme il entendait sa respiration tranquille. Remus la vit redresser doucement la tête et le regarder. Les iris teintés de rose rencontrèrent les iris dorés. Sans savoir pourquoi, Remus ne pouvait détourner le regard. Les yeux de Tonks semblaient refléter l'amour qu'elle lui portait. A nouveau, Remus se demanda pourquoi elle l'aimait lui et pas un autre. Autour d'eux, les gens bougeaient sans que Remus les voient, tant il était plongé dans le regard de Tonks. Il ne bougea pas quand la métamorphomage approcha son visage de celui pour lequel bat son coeur.

_Toc toc toc mais qui est là ?  
Le loup qui te mangera.  
Toc toc toc mais qui est là ?  
Je n'attendais plus que toi.  
Toc toc toc si tu es là  
Entre donc et mange-moi._

Ce fut un baiser plein de douceur et de tendresse qu'ils échangèrent. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Remus entendit Tonks murmurer ''Je t'aime''. Est-ce cela l'amour ? Cette confiance qu'éprouve Tonks malgrès le loup caché en lui ? Cette douceur avec laquelle elle le regarde ? Cette impression que le temps s'est arrêté ? Ou cette envie de ne jamais détacher ses bras de son corps ? Comment savoir ? Entre passade et véritables sentiments, comment être certain de son choix ? Un second baiser balaya les hésitations de Remus.

_Loup y es-tu ?  
Depuis le temps  
Que je t'attends.  
Que fais-tu ? {x3}_

Soudain, Remus se figea, il parcourut la salle du regard. Il était certain d'avoir entendu quelque chose, quelque chose qui n'avait pas sa place dans une discothèque moldu. Les moldus autour d'eux ne semblaient pas s'inquièter de ce bruit pourtant incongrus en ce lieux, peut-être Remus avait rêver. Il retourna son attention sur Nymphodora. Elle avait posée sa tête contre son torse, écoutant les battements du coeur du lycanthrope. Celui-ci essaya de se concentrer sur sa nouvelle compagne mais le bruit qu'il avait entendus auparavent revenait sans cesse à sa mémoire : pendant un instant, entre le bruit de la foule et de la musique, il avait cru distinguer un hurlement de loup, comme une sorte d'approbation.

_Loup y es-tu ?  
Si tu savais  
Ce qui t'attend.  
Que fais-tu ? {x2} _


End file.
